Breezie Summer Camp : episode 6 : The Breezie Identity
by Opel Vectra
Summary: following Breezie's musical play's success, Helen is chosen to portray Leslie Burke for a "Bridge To Terabithia" adaptation...(freaturing Freddie from Rugrats and Alice May from Scooby Doo...)
1. Chapter 1

(The baby giggles)

(Music starts)

"Over the hills and far away…

Teletubbies come to play…"

Teletubbies…

One of the greatest TV shows of the 90's…behind Seinfeld of course…

Every episode was starting with a baby…

A baby smiling…and then, there was the opening credits…

And it turns out the baby was Helen…

Helen is a little girl in a wheelchair since she was 6…

The Teletubbies's creator promised a great future to Helen…

"Helen and the Teletubbies"…

Helen got fired from the show because of her wheelchair…

"That Four Wheel Freak? On my show? Out of question!

The girl has to be perfect!"

Chris would have beaten him real good…

Chris is Helen's overprotective best friend and boyfriend…

He saved Helen from their teacher Herbert Garrison who was nothing but a child molester working for the infamous Principal Tesla Prower…

Helen let the Teletubbies creator go, past is past…

She also forgave Breezie, a hedgebot girl leading a summer camp…

Breezie was one of Chris's arch-enemies until….

"Breezie Summer Camp! The Musical"…

Our favorite hedgebot Breezie created a musical play to make some parents bring their kids for Christmas vacation from December 18th to 21st….

A success…

The BSC has customers…

And Cosmo's peanut butter brand is one of the most popular in Morbius republic (formerly Mobius)…

Chris had his revenge on infamous Principal Prower and teacher Garrison from Amy Birnbaum primary school…

Principal Prower was Tails's sister and Sonic's former crush…

She and Mr. Garrison insulted and banished Chris's girlfriend Helen…

Just because she was in a wheelchair…

But Helen's okay now…

Chris killed Prower and Garrison, putting an end to their criminal activities…

14 days before Christmas…

2 days after the play,

Chris visited Helen…

He entered in Helen's house by the window…

Chris- Hi babe!

"¿Qué?"

Chris-oh, sorry ma'am, I took you for my…

Is Helen here?

In Helen's room, there was a lady,

40 or 50 years old with a Spanish accent…

Helen- Chris! You're here…

Chris- yeah…

Helen- Chris, this is Senora Senorita, my Spanish teacher…

Senora, se llama Chris…

Me llamo…Helen…

Chris- Me llamo Llama Ding Dong…

Senora Senorita- very funny…

Chris-I thought you finished your lesson with…

Helen- I did Chris…but Senora Senorita wanted to have a cup of coffee before leaving…

The teacher left…

Helen was feeling really good…

Chris saved her from Garrison…

And Breezie's play was so successful…that Helen has been chosen by a dramatist for a play…

A "Bridge to Terabithia" adaptation with only paraplegic actors…

Helen makes perfect Leslie for sure…


	2. Chapter 2

5 days after the play…

Breezie imagined…

Load of kids of her team…

Load of money…

Cash…

Millions…

But bad news for her…

"Agent 2010 here, I found Agent 1993 …Shall I take her down?"

"No, just bring me the traitor…ALIVE"

"10-4"

Agent 1993 was Breezie's codename when she was a Femme Fatale Agent…

Femme Fatale is a CIA like organization composed of seductive mercenaries…

Breezie was one of them until Breezie faked her death in order to get on her BSC business…

Alice May (codename Agent 2010) found her…

She failed Femme Fatale once by trying to seduce teenage boys…whose friends were smarter than her…

Her mission is to bring Breezie back to Femme Fatale so the boss can punish her…

Meanwhile,

At Chris's,

He was completing his list…

When he met Helen, Chris became a killing machine…

Chris has to finish everyone and anyone insulting or disrespecting Helen…

Principal Prower: Terminated

Garrison: Terminated…

Chris made Helen and her parents drink a truth serum so Chris can have everybody who wronged Helen so badly in the firing line…


	3. Chapter 3

Helen- …your friend Leslie is dead…

Chris- Helen! You scared me! I thought you were the T-1000 or something…

Helen- I'm not, I'm just playing Jess's father and Leslie in a "Bridge to Terabithia" adaptation…

Only played by actors in wheelchairs…

Chris- waow…that's terrific…

Helen- what's that? (Takes Chris's list)

Chris- Helen… wait…no…

Helen- death list?…Chris…don't tell me you…

Chris- that's for a theatrical adaptation of Kill Bill…

Helen- come on Chris, I know you want to protect me but…it's useless…and stupid…

Chris- but you said…

Helen- Killing people will not solve…

Breezie- Keep out!

Chris- what?

Breezie- you two are in great danger… stay away from the BSC…

Or at least, get inside…

Helen- what's going on Breezie?

Breezie- Femme Fatale…

Chris- Gesundheit …

Breezie- Femme Fatale! that's some guys that want me and every witnesses die ! just because I betrayed them! Chris, protect your girl, like you usually do…

Chris and Helen were next to the BSC…

Breezie told them to get inside to be safe because she knew that her ex-teammates will attack…

Femme Fatale is about to attack indeed…

Alice May was waiting for Breezie to get in the BSC and to bring her to Femme Fatale when the kids are gone…

While targeting the hedgebot, Agent 2010 notices load of kids coming to the BSC and tried to undercover as one of the kids's mom when…

"FREEZE!"

Alice- hey! 1993! Long time no see, girl… those kids were actually holograms, were they?

Breezie- yeah… you found me in my summer camp to reprogram me into serving Femme Fatale…

Too late, I'm done with all that Femme Fatale stuff… manipulating men is so freaking annoying…

Aren't you tired of it?

Look at Sonic… he dumped me twice, and now, after I made load of kids smiling and dancing thanks to my musical play, He came back to me!

I was tired about manipulating men, making them bite the dust if they were jerks and teaming up with somebody that talked like Princess Bubblegum!

Alice- NOBODY CALLS ALICE MAY PRINCESS BUBBLE…

Alice was about to throw a tantrum when somebody shot her…

As Alice collapses, Breezie looked for the shooter…nobody…

And now, Chris and Helen are gone, what could be worse ?


	4. Chapter 4

(Chris's phone rang)

Chris- what…happened? Where's Helen?

(Chris took his phone…)

Incoming call…

Unknown…

Answer?

Deny?

Chris- what is it?

Helen-Chris! Is that you?

Chris-Helen…

Helen- Chris! Help me! Quick! I've got kidnapped by Breezie and her friends…including the creator of the Teletubbies, I'm trapped in the prompter's hideout at the theater … Kill Breezie and her friends…by the name of our friendship…that's a matter of life and dea…(the communication cuts)

Chris-Helen! Helen!

Chris was locked in the Amy Birnbaum Primary School bathroom with his phone…

Somebody was manipulating him…

He left the school as Freddie and his gang looked on…

Freddie was Chris's and Breezie's 1st grade number one fan…

Freddie's Dad- Freddy…your friend Leslie is dead…"

Freddie- What? I don't have any friends called Leslie…

Freddie's Dad- oh yeah, right, sorry, I mean, Alice died…

She was murdered by…Breezie

Freddie- Alice…no…no…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

Alice (Agent 2010) was Freddie's babysitter…

After the evil babe was released from prison, Alice turned into a babysitter and a Femme Fatale Agent…

She told so many scary stories to Freddie…since, they became friends…


	5. Chapter 5

Katherine Paterson Theatre…

In the crowd,

Tails, Cosmo and Helen's parents were there…

About to see Helen in that Bridge to Terabithia adaptation…

Breezie wasn't there…

Breezie was imprisoned for murdering Alice May…

Our favorite hedgebot was in jail because of one of Sonic's fleas that entered in Breezie's head…

Speaking of Sonic, he was on his way to rescue his girlfriend while Chris…

…shot Antonio Perez, also known as Senora Senorita…

One of Breezie's most dangerous foes…

Yeah, El Macho's son manipulated Chris into killing every person who made fun of Helen by impersonating her and tried to seduce Helen by dressing up as a Spanish Teacher…

Chris discovered everything because Helen would never start and end a communication with Chris without saying:

"And remember...I love you!" (Barney the dinosaur's catchphrase, Helen and Chris's code name)…

Meanwhile, Breezie has been released because the tick has been discovered controlling Breezie's mind…

While Sonic…died from a car crash, thanks to…

Freddie- Breezie Hedgebot Robotnik…

You don't know me…

(Sonic's car blows up with him on it)

You're about to…

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
